


【农靖/鬼杰】一场风波

by xuhaitu159753



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhaitu159753/pseuds/xuhaitu159753
Summary: 恶趣味色情文学





	【农靖/鬼杰】一场风波

“老纪，你把手机朝上掰点，我看不见你的脸。”  
“看什么脸……”  
“说什么呢，phone sex哪有不看脸的。”  
“你小声点！这样好了吧。”  
“好了好了，你先把背心往上撩，我要看你奶子。”  
“你确定陈立农不在？门锁好了吗？”  
“锁好了，你快点，他们一会就回来了。”

尤长靖除了睁大眼看陈立农外，动都不敢动弹。  
大概是密闭空间和绝对的安静，他能很明显的听见王琳凯拉开裤链的声音，当然，更大的可能是幻听。  
衣柜里哪可能听得那么清呢。

让我们还原一下十分钟前的28宿舍。

十分钟前，这间房里还空无一人。  
正是因为这样，陈立农立刻去了尤长靖的房间，说着“长靖来我房间一下好吗”，手上却毫不含糊，拽着人往自己房间塞。尤长靖回了趟马来西亚，一别几天，他很想他。  
小情侣的二人世界，陈立农进门后首先落了锁，他们两人交往的事情还是个秘密，两个人都格外小心。至于为什么亲着嘴亲到了陈立农的专属衣柜里，大概是未成年人对密闭空间谈恋爱涌起了尝试欲。

他的衣柜没有室友王琳凯那么拥挤，东西还挂得蛮整齐，就那么刚好留下了可以挤下两个180上下男人的富余。  
整体来说，如果没有意外，这应该是个相当刺激的偷情体验，但意外，往往就是这么发生的。  
上了锁的门按理是安全的，除了室友的钥匙，谁都进不来的。但这唯一一个室友，就这么巧合地回了房。  
王琳凯开锁的时候，小情侣甚至还保持着拥吻的状态，他们能清楚听见王琳凯框得关上门，风一样跑过了他们所在的衣柜，最后停在了床边。

在两人你看我我盯你，堂皇着该怎么办时，王琳凯迅速打开了微信视频，接着他们就在衣柜里听到了朱星杰的声音。本该出门的王琳凯突然回巢，是为了和同在北京城却不能见面的恋人来一场刺激的电话性爱。  
尤长靖心里嘀咕着好刺激，接着想到了自己现在的处境，可真不好说哪边更刺激。他一时六神无主，就那么听着phone sex的主人公们火速进入正题脱了衣服，一双眼睛睁得老大，抬起脑袋看着还环着他的小男友。  
陈立农正用手掌捂着嘴，所以尤长靖看不出他的下半张脸到底是什么情绪，接着过了几秒，手掌拿了下来，陈立农低下头凑在他的耳边，丢了个平地炸弹。

“长靖，怎么办，我们只能等他们完事了。”  
尤长靖这下连嘴都合不上了。  
但眼下似乎除了玩木头人的游戏也别无他法。不然要怎么解释两个大男人挤在一个衣柜里这件事呢？再者，就算脸厚决定出去，又怎么面对进入正题太迅速不知道已经脱了多少的王琳凯呢？

“王琳凯，要是谁看到我这样，你就死定了我跟你讲。”  
“谁能看到你啊老纪？就算你准你的小刘也不准。”  
“那、那，反正被人看到了你以后都别想和我玩这套。”  
“知道知道，你再揉两下你的乳头。”  
“……男人的胸有什么好看的。”  
“你对你这对大奶子怎么都没点逼数。”  
“哈……我明天就去健身……”  
“不准健身，你现在这样软软的好摸。”  
“你管得着嘛王琳凯。”  
“好好好管不着，你别憋着我要听你叫床。”  
“你他妈……”  
“乖。”  
“嗯……”

尤长靖听得满脸通红。  
玩phone sex的情侣本来也是厉害人物，但他万万没想到这一对能厉害到这程度。他和陈立农一来没到最后一步，二来长这么大也没听过这种脏话性爱，现在隔着衣柜被王琳凯这个高音喇叭强制授课，除了臊还是臊。  
他突然意识到身边还有个未成年，一边把脑袋搁在对方肩膀上，一边伸出两只手把对方的耳朵笼住，做着毫无作用的屏蔽动作。

“长靖，我硬了。”  
尤长靖忍不住哈了一声，立刻被陈立农用手堵上了。  
只是尤长靖还没来得及松口气，对方的另一只手已经从他的T恤下钻了进去，顺着他的腰乱摸，下半身则带着根硬挺的棒子朝着他的肚子慢慢地戳。  
“你干什么……”他又惊又怕，也只敢压着嗓子阻止对方乱来。  
“他听不到的。”  
拜托，这是听不听得到的问题吗？  
尤长靖心里万般槽点要吐，身体却只敢僵着，就任由着未成年那两只手一根棍对着他上下其手。

“嗯……老纪，你抬一下屁股，我看不到你的肉洞。”  
“王琳凯你能不能注意下用词。”  
“我跟我老婆有什么好注意的。”  
“艹谁是你老婆。”  
“行行行我是你老婆，老公你配合下，把手机拿远点。”

“哟老纪你真的闷骚，你屁股还清理过啊，都湿的。”  
“……还不是你说要……”  
“老公真是疼我。”  
“你他妈别恶心我了，好好说话。”  
“你把手指朝里面伸伸呗。”

尤长靖现在恨不得自己有四只手。王琳凯比他想象得安静，也正是这样，时不时传来的闷哼声和调情声才格外炸耳。这种声音，就算是从小和五指姑娘打交道的人都能知道进展。  
更糟糕的是，被他捂住耳朵的未成年人不满意他的僵硬，已经将他那条阿姨睡裤褪到了屁股边缘，一手抓住了小庆。  
尤长靖被他吓得够呛，下意识朝后猛退了几步。

咚。

“王琳凯！是不是有声音？”  
“什么声音，我没听到，你别找借口，快搅搅。”  
“不是，我真的听到了声音！”  
“真没有，这房间就我一个人。”

而事实是，“一人”房间的衣柜里，尤长靖已经退无可退，他的小庆受了惊吓差点熄火，而陈立农还不离不弃地抓着它，并小声抱怨着。  
“长靖，你不乖哦。”  
尤长靖听了这话，恨不得拿起拖鞋铲一铲未成年的厚脸皮。  
陈立农丝毫不受这厢意外影响，把小农小庆凑在一起，一双大手悠闲地做着工。尤长靖在这种极度紧张和些微缺氧中，竟然又兴奋起来，他也不敢轻举妄动，只能用手紧紧捏着陈立农的衣角，另一只手死死摁着嘴。

“我上次留给你的玩具在你第三行柜子里。你用用呗。”  
“喂王琳凯，你别太过分了。”  
“那是谁一个月不见把我从工作室撵出来？谁把我那盒LA的限量酸奶套套当垃圾丢了？”  
“行行行，你牛逼。”  
“快点宝贝，我这大家伙想你了。”

尤长靖不知道外面和视频那头的人怎么想，他听着这对话真的上脑真的要疯。  
他后知后觉到，陈立农正在效仿外面那对情侣的动作。  
这不是他敏感，在王琳凯下指令让朱星杰边揉胸边撸的时候，陈立农也一只手揉着他的左胸，一只手抓着小庆的蘑菇头。  
当王琳凯说摸你后面的时候，他又分明感觉到陈立农放在他屁股上的手往他那不可言说的地方探了根手指。

都疯了吗。

在陈立农伸进第二根手指，而他的小兄弟也快喷壶时，尤长靖压抑着快要喷涌的骚动，哈着气把陈立农推开了。

完。了。

“王琳凯！刚刚那声是什么？这间房是不是有人！”  
“怎、怎么可能。”  
“你他妈给我看看！”  
“你真的想多了。我给你看，给你看。你看？没人吧？”  
“你起来，看看房间里是不是藏着人。”  
“这么小的地方藏什么人……你是不是色情片看多了。”  
“你先、你先看看有没有藏人的地方。”朱星杰因为慌神，甚至有些口吃。  
“行行行，你看我这房间哪里能藏人，总不能在衣柜里吧。”

这是尤长靖在密闭空间里最后听到的话。  
当事人边说着这句话，边打开了他和陈立农所在的衣柜。  
尤长靖清晰听到对方爆发出的我操，并清楚看到了对方翘得老高的小兄弟。  
“怎么了？王琳凯是不是真的有人？”  
“没、没有，我刚看到只老鼠。”

王琳凯把摄像头从自己脸上移开，用眼神看了眼门，又看了下衣柜里的两人，示意他们快点出去。  
陈立农没事人一样，帮已经愣神的尤长靖和自己穿好了裤子，一手牵着尤长靖，一手拧开了28宿舍的门把。  
果然忘了锁。

 

“嗨Justin来了！我来找丞丞！农农你们也在？看到丞丞了吗他说要写rap来你们厕所开个光！”  
黄明昊出现得太巧太突然，他的语速又太快，等陈立农反应过来把他往外推时，他已经连珠炮一样吐完了重点。

王琳凯拿起手机。  
“杰哥你听我说……”  
他只能看到一秒前已经结束的视频聊天。

而这边，尤长靖觉得自己的心脏已经跳出嗓子眼，人却和个木头似的，牢牢捏着陈立农牵住他的那只手。

“你们怎么了？丞丞你在吗？”

28宿舍厕所内。  
范丞丞捂着通红的脸。  
他的歌词纸散了一地。


End file.
